Audio Logs
Audio Logs are a collectible in Watch Dogs, and can be played back as many times as the player wishes after obtaining them. They all contain additional info as to the backstory of the game. List of Audio Logs Aiden Pearce Main article : Aiden Pearce#Audio Logs 5 logs in total, all found on a computer in his motel room. Lucky Quinn Main article : Dermot "Lucky" Quinn#Audio Logs 8 Audio logs in total, 4 can be found during the campaign, missions, and the other 4 can be found through ctOS breaches. * N°2 Can be found in the auction, during the "A risky Bid" mission, inside a "control room" where appears the womens pictures, before entering the auction room. * N°1 can be found during the "A risky Bid" mission, inside the auction room, just after talking with Lucky Quinn and when you're going to escape, the right after the first stairs. * Rose Washington 3 Audio logs in total, all can be found through ctOS breaches. Serial Killer 6 audio logs in total, all can be found next to the victims bodies through the Missing Persons investigation. The devices that hold the records are Mobile Phones. Maurice Vega 8 Audio logs in total: *One of these phones is the first object that Aiden hacks during Bottom of the Eighth (the player is required to hack this object before progressing in the mission) *Seven more are found through the Burner Phones investigation The devices that hold the logs are Mobile Phones. Angela Balik 11 Audio logs, can be found in all hideouts (except the Bunker). The devices that hold the logs are Desktop Computers. Blume Engineers 6 in total can be found throughout the two islands of the Bunker. The devices that hold the logs are Wi-Fi Radios. The locations of 5 of these logs are (not in order): *N°1 Near to the north Generator. * N°2 Found next to the entrance to the Bunker, next to the boat garage. *N°3 Found near the 3rd generator, the southest of them, under the green crate that acts as bridge, or tunnel, after climbing the container crane. *N°4 Found next to poor men outside the fence, in the main (south) island. * N°5 Found Inside a building which has a "tunnel" that crosses it. In the north island. *N°6 Found near to the south exit, between two lines of piled crates. Charlotte Gardner 3 Audio logs in total, can be found through the ctOS breaches (14-16). BedBug * 3 Audio logs in total, can be found in the storymode, during the "By Any Means Necessary" mission. Two of these audio logs are behind locked doors inside Rossi-Fremont. * N°2 Found in the "bricks" factory, mostly found during "uninvited" mission, inside the room with curtains. Weapons Trade 7 Audio Logs in total. They can be found near to the weapons boxes in the investigation scenes. G1gg1l3s 8 Audio logs in total, can be found through the analysis of the first 8 QR codes. DedSec 8 Audio Logs in total, can be found through the analysis of the last 8 QR codes. Iraq Main article : Delford "Iraq" Wade#Audio Logs 8 Audio Logs in total: *N°1 found at the CtOS tower inside Rossi Fremont, the one you hack during Jury-Rigged mission. * N°2 found in Rossi Fremont's front courtyard, near a gas tank and a trailer house, during Jury-Rigged mission. *N°3 found in Rossi Fremont's first floor, before accesing the elevator, during the * N°4 found in Rossi Fremont's middle floors, after getting through the floor full of game machines and stolen ATMs * N°5 found in Rossi Fremont's top floors, after you "climb" from a dark hole. * N°6 found in a bar in the wards. * N°7 found inside Rossi Fremont, during the mission "by any means necesary", just before entering the gaming room. Damien Brenks 9 Audio Logs in total: *Found during the campaign * N°3 Found inside Racine Boat Restoration in Brandon Docks. *Found through ctOS breaches * N°8 Found inside Palin Correctional Center, during the Dressed in Peels mission, 'in the block B, second floor, office * N°9 Found at Blume HQinPawnee, in the cafeteria. Malcolm Deodato 8 Audio Logs in total, can be found through the storymode. *Nº1 found in CtOS headquarters in the loop, inside the first floor of the inner plaza of the building. * Nº2 found in CtOS headquarters in the loop, inside the second floor of the plaza, inside a hall. * Nº3 Found on a couch on the balcony where Not The Pizza Guy begins. * N°4 Found inside Palin Correctional Center —'this log can only be collected during the campaign, in mission Dressed in Peels! '''in the block B, first floor, office * N°5 Found insidePalin Correctional Center, during '''Dressed in Peels! mission, can be found at the exit of the prision, before getting out through the parking lot door. * N°6 found in the ctOS tower you hack during the mission "Hope is a sad thing" (can be found in normal gameplay),in the underground tunnels, after walking a long way inside one of them. *N°7 Found at Blume HQ in Pawnee, in a second floor, inside an office. Gallery Watch dogs lucky quinn saga intro by ELMERFUDD1394-0|Lucky Quinn intro Watch dogs decsec files by elmerfudd1394-0|DedSec files Category:Collectibles